


梦境深处

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森受到了精神攻击陷入沉睡，迪克进入他的梦境试图把他叫醒





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2017年第一篇，新年快乐  
> 内容来自我新年第一个梦，内容琐碎，我很努力串起来了

迪克站在巷子里，周围一个人都没有，街道变得乱七八糟，他觉得他需要一份地图。  
两天前，杰森在受到精神攻击后一直没有醒来。起先布鲁斯以为他只是昏迷了，带回洞里做检查的时候才发现他陷入了沉睡，到目前为止已经过了两天了都没有醒来。  
“问题有点棘手，他的脑电波很活跃，他在做梦。”布鲁斯和提姆讨论过后，找出当年用来探索小丑梦境的机器，把杰森搬到上面。“我们需要进入他的梦境让他醒过来，谁来做这项工作？”  
“我来吧。”  
“我不建议你去，布鲁斯。”提姆说。“你对于杰森开始很重要，但是你太容易影响到他的情绪了。”  
“我对梦境的世界比较熟。”  
“说实话，布鲁斯，我觉得你会被他烧死在梦里。”提姆说。“你对他而言象征着太多东西。”  
布鲁斯看了一眼迪克，迪克表示同意提姆的说法。  
“那么你去。”布鲁斯看着迪克说。“如果他的梦境很糟糕的话，你应该能让他平静下来。”  
“爸爸不行，男朋友总行。”提姆接到。  
这就是为什么他在听了布鲁斯一堆嘱咐后，现在站在哥谭夜晚的巷子里的原因。  
“杰森的梦里乱七八糟的。”  
他试图用钩枪飞上屋顶，但这里的建筑就好像饼干一样，根本无法承受他的体重，钩枪射出去刚飞起来，墙体就碎裂了，他直接掉了下去。  
“哦操！”  
迪克落在一堆垃圾里，不可避免的骂了句脏话，连滚带爬地爬出来。  
哥谭就像平时一样，夜晚也散不去的阴云，似乎随时都要下雨。但是夜空中没有灯光，巷子里没有，街道上没有，那些像饼干一样脆的建筑里也没有。迪克不知道该怎么找，他身上没有手电筒，他也没有夜视仪——他的制服似乎只是个摆设，唯一能用的钩枪在这种酥脆的建筑面前也毫无作用。他只希望能有点光，能让他看得见——  
突然街道上的灯光亮了，虽然除此之外其他地方还是一片漆黑，但对于迪克来说已经够了。  
杰森梦境里的哥谭乱七八糟，迪克走了好一会儿，误打误撞来到了那个地方——一条小巷巷，布鲁斯捡到杰森的那个地方，他看到一个穿着红色兜帽衫的小男孩和蝙蝠侠。  
是杰森！  
然而还没等迪克开口，蝙蝠侠就拎起瘦小的杰森，仔细看着他，然后把他扔在了旁边。蝙蝠车的轮胎不知道什么时候装了回去，蝙蝠侠坐进车里，踩下油门扬长而去，杰森一骨碌爬起来去追，但是当然的，他追不上。  
“杰森……”  
迪克看他一副失落难过的样子，想过去安慰他一下，告诉他没事的，那只是梦。然而杰森听到他的声音，惊恐地逃走了，迪克去追，那个穿着红色兜帽衫的小身影却好像消失了一样融进了没有灯光的黑夜中。  
“杰森！”  
迪克追了上去，小巷里漆黑一片。等他适应了黑暗，只看见巷子里堆着各种杂物——木箱，酒瓶，垃圾桶，用塑料布做的简陋的帐篷。杰森缩在里面，一动也不动。  
“杰森，没事了。”迪克慢慢过去，蹲下来，轻轻抚摸他，杰森只是缩得更紧了，似乎想远离他。“这只是个梦，没事了。”  
“这是真的。”杰森嘟囔着，这时候他还没过变声期，声音还比较清脆。“这是真的。”  
“这是梦，杰森。”  
“这是真的。”杰森脸朝里蜷缩着，听声音好像是在哭。“布鲁斯不要我了，这是真的。”  
“杰森——”  
“我做了坏事，他不要我了。”杰森抽泣起来。“他不要我了，他不喜欢我。”  
迪克像把他拉过来，抱着他安慰他，然而在他碰到杰森的一瞬间，那具消瘦的小身躯上燃起了火焰，一瞬间就把他吞没了。十几秒后火焰熄灭了，街道扭曲起来，迪克只觉得上下颠倒，地面变成了天空，而他直接从半空中掉了下来。  
这次是一场葬礼。  
迪克穿着一身脏兮兮的制服，在葬礼上很是突兀，但是没有人在意他穿的是什么，而是很自然的把他当做其中的一员。  
那是一具黑色的棺木，现场没有牧师，也没有神父，只有四个抬棺人，穿着黑西服的阿尔弗雷德。  
只有这五个人，加上他是六个。  
棺木被慢慢放进墓穴，用泥土掩埋，立上墓碑，上面写着：杰森·彼得·陶德，一个傻瓜。  
——这不对，他的墓碑上不是这样写的。  
“再见了，杰森少爷。”阿尔弗雷德这样说到，然后同抬棺人一起走了。迪克看着他们，却发不出声让他们停下来，只得回头看着墓碑。布鲁斯没有出现，这场葬礼他应该出现才对，他明明才是那个因为杰森的死最悲伤的人。  
然而他现在没时间去想为什么布鲁斯没有出现的问题。他拿起旁边没有拿走的铲子，开始挖杰森的墓穴——他得快点，这个梦境里他不知道什么时候杰森会复活，他不能把他留在棺材里。  
迪克拼命挖了十分钟左右才挖到能把棺材打开的程度，他拼命打开棺材，原本应该平静躺在棺材里的尸体却露出一副窒息的痛苦表情，眼球都凸了出来，他已经死了。  
迪克后退几步，瘫坐在地上。他的余光瞥到那座歪倒的墓碑，上面的字样变成了：杰森·彼得·陶德，一个笑话。*  
他能看到这有多糟糕，然而这个梦倒底有多痛苦，大概只有杰森知道。  
墓穴突然变成一个黑洞，迪克一下就被吸进去了，措手不及。他在漆黑的空间里转了几圈，扑通一声落在一个花园——哦，花园迷宫里。他能听到达米安的声音，好像在和谁吵架，爬起来一看是和杰森，他戴着他的头罩，正和达米安争论什么事情。  
“你不要说教我！陶德！这件事你就是错的！”达米安大声说到。“承认吧！你是最糟糕的一个罗宾！你甚至不应该是罗宾！”  
“蝙蝠崽你他妈找揍！”  
“而你连谁的儿子都不是！你以为一个街头的小混混真的能变成我的哥哥吗？！”  
杰森不说话了，达米安转身离去，只留下他一个人在花坛旁边站着。迪克想过去，然而他就像个雕像一样动不了，也说不出话，他只能眼睁睁看着杰森过了很久才转身离开，骑上他的摩托车，离开了这里。迪克身后的植物伸出藤蔓，捆住他的身体把他拉进了树丛，迪克挣扎了几下，结果被直接扔了出去，在地上滚了几圈才停下来。  
“噢……该死的，等回去后我要好好和他谈谈。”迪克揉揉屁股，爬起来，打量四周。这是一个庭院，打理的很漂亮，如果没有前面那二十几个拿着枪劫持了一位老人的歹徒的话。  
“等等！”迪克冲了过去。“你们站住——”  
一颗子弹擦着他的脸颊过去了，他看到杰森冲了过去，一个人冲进人群。迪克也想冲过去，但是被人拉住了。  
“让他去。”他听到了提姆的声音。“他能救下来就是救下来了。”  
“他要救不下来呢！”  
“那就让他死。”  
迪克错愕的看着提姆，他面无表情说出那番话，好像和杰森有仇有怨一样。  
“提姆，你在说什么？”  
“我们说好的不是吗？”  
“什么？！”  
——他是来叫醒杰森的，不是来害死他的！  
杰森护着人质，他开枪打死了几个歹徒，徒手干翻几个，又用匕首捅了几个，而他身上也受了枪伤，流血不止。迪克突然意识到这是他梦里的景象，这都是他所害怕的东西。他害怕布鲁斯没有带他走，害怕布鲁斯不要他，害怕他是个失败品，害怕布鲁斯从不为他悲伤，害怕他没有挖开棺材，害怕像达米安说的他没资格当罗宾，害怕他街童的出身不能当达米安的哥哥。  
他害怕自己和提姆对他毫无感情。  
“不行，我得过去！”迪克甩开提姆的手。“我不能这么对杰森！”  
杰森很明显没有想到迪克会冲过来和他并肩作战，他甚至愣了一下。迪克看不出他是是喜是悲，他现在只想把杰森带出去，把他叫醒。“醒过来！杰森！”他一边击倒歹徒，一边喊到。“快醒过来！这只是梦！这只是你的噩梦！”  
“你在说什么？”杰森的话冲凉了他。“这是现实，迪基。”  
“这是梦！”  
“少来了！我的腿痛得都不像自己的了！”杰森把人质塞到迪克怀里。“带他出去！”  
“杰森！”  
杰森拿下他的头罩扔在人群中，按下手里的按钮，头罩爆炸了，迪克被爆炸的气流掀了出去，等他爬起来，杰森已经一瘸一拐的扶着老人回去了。  
“您没事了，侯爵。”提姆朝老人鞠了一躬。“您的老朋友还在音乐室等着您呢。”  
杰森的腿上穿了个洞，流了很多血。老人给了他一瓶药，迪克看到旁边有个医药箱，拿了一瓶医用酒精给他。杰森接过药物就走到喷泉旁边坐下来，准备消毒上药，而提姆过来了，把他手里的药拿走，给他塞了盒火柴。  
“这个比较适合你。”  
杰森没有说话，他看着手里的酒精和火柴，这时候有个红发女孩来了，径直向迪克走了过来。  
“嗨，想我了吗亲爱的？”迪克被吻了，而他躲不开这个吻。“你好久没回来了，陪陪我嘛。”  
杰森抬眼看了他们一眼，站起来，拿着火柴和酒精一瘸一拐的离开了。  
“杰森！”迪克全身用力，努力甩开了红发女孩，追了过去。“等等我！杰森！”  
“干什么你。”杰森皱着眉头看他。“你不去陪帕米拉来找我干什么？”  
“你给我醒醒！”迪克把他按在墙上，心想着要不要扇他几个耳光。“这是你的梦！这不是现实！”  
“什么梦不梦的，这就是现实。”  
“你害怕我不爱你了，和别人在一起了对吗？”迪克说，杰森明显顿了一下。“你不需要害怕，杰森，我不会爱任何人，我爱的只有你，相信我。这只是个噩梦，这不是事实——”  
接着他听到一阵皮肉撕裂的声音，后背到前胸传来一阵剧痛，低头一看一把剑从他的背后刺穿了他的身体，杰森愣在原地，没有任何反应，看着他的血从伤口涌出来，落在地上，发出滴答滴答的声音。  
——他最害怕的事情是自己死亡。  
“……这他妈真疼……”那一瞬间迪克的意识模糊了一下，但他坚持着让自己清醒——如果他在这里没有意识了，说不好他会不会有什么事，不过估计他是不会醒了。“杰森，别相信这个，我没有死，我不会有事，我也不会不爱你——”他反手抓住刀刃，把剑慢慢拔出来，胸口和手上的剧痛过于真实，让他几度差点失去意识。“我不会对你没有感情，我们都不会不在乎你。布鲁斯不会不要你，不会不为你悲伤，提姆不会对你没有感情，达米安一直把你当做哥哥——这都是你的噩梦，这都是你害怕的事情——操！”  
不知道是谁又把剑往里刺到了头，他的后背只剩下一个剑柄，刀刃已经完全穿过了他的身体。  
“帮我拔出来。”迪克觉得他的意识真的要飘远了。“拔出来小翅膀！”  
杰森终于反应过来，伸手抓住剑柄，把剑拔了出来，扔在地上，紧紧抱住他。  
“我没事，我没事。”迪克坚持着，他开始头晕了，眼前发黑。“我没事小翅膀，我在呢，我陪着你。”  
“……我不相信。”杰森紧抱着他说。“我不相信。这才是现实，我要怎么证明这不是现实。”  
“你觉得我爱你吗？”迪克问，轻轻亲吻他。“我不爱你的话……咳……我会吻你吗？”他开始觉得血液进到肺里了，现在已经看不清杰森了，只能用手摸索着他的脸庞。“小翅膀，相信我，我爱你，我不会爱上别人，我只爱你。”  
他看不见了，等等，他还有话要说，杰森还没有醒来——  
迪克猛地睁开眼睛，胸口还痛得厉害，然而他看到了蝙蝠洞的洞顶，还有旁边的布鲁斯和提姆。  
“迪克，怎么样？”  
“……我还以为我功亏一篑了。”迪克按着胸口——真疼，真的疼，不知道为什么真的那么疼。“我不知道他怎么样了，我没坚持到最后。”  
“你怎么了？”  
“……被杀了。”他捂住脸。“该死的……”  
布鲁斯和提姆都给迪克检查了身体，他的脑电波正常，迪克以为自己差点就要迷失在梦境里，他给布鲁斯和提姆讲述了自己在杰森的梦境里看到的事情，一五一十都交代了，包括最后吻了他的事情。  
“他这要命的没有安全感。”提姆看着仪器上的数据。“那我们该怎么办？这次换我去好了——”  
“不，等等。”布鲁斯看着杰森，他的身体开始轻微的抽搐。“他的脑电波变得更活跃了。”  
杰森的身体轻轻抽搐着，像是一个口袋，他拼命要划破这个口袋，他就能出去，能自由。过了好一会儿，他的嘴唇张开又合上，最后他大叫一声醒了过来。  
“迪基！”  
杰森醒来的第一件事就是环视了愣住的三个人一圈，第二件事就是想找个地方躲起来。  
“你终于醒了！”提姆冲过去用力拥抱了杰森。“你睡了快三天！”  
“什么……我睡了那么久吗？”杰森一愣。“等等小红，我还有点分不清……”  
“你醒来就好办了。”布鲁斯过来拍了拍他的肩膀。“没关系，你很快就能分清梦和事实的。”  
杰森细想着他的梦，他记起来了一些片段——一些悲伤痛苦的片段。布鲁斯和提姆上楼去了，给他们腾出二人空间，迪克在他旁边轻轻坐下来，靠在他身上，闭上眼睛。  
“小翅膀。”  
“嗯？”  
“你最后是为什么醒过来的？”  
“……你在我怀里消失了。”杰森努力想着，那个梦在他的记忆里慢慢消失着。“变成一片血雾，什么也不剩。我想叫你回来，我想叫你的名字，但是我就是叫不出来，我拼了命想叫……”他揉了揉眉心。“感觉蠢爆了，好像睡觉说梦话一样。”  
“你相信我爱你了？”  
“那你他妈还想爱谁？”  
“你的梦已经暴露了一切，杰。”  
“……妈的。”  
“等达米安从学校回来我会让他喊你一句哥哥的。”迪克说，握住他的手。“想我了吗亲爱的？你好久没回来了，陪陪我嘛。”  
杰森涨红了脸，迪克哈哈笑起来，抱着他的脖子吻了他。  
“欢迎醒来。”他说。“我很想你。”


End file.
